Tao is MINE
by Zelo96
Summary: Sifat Tao yang polos dan menggemaskan membuat Kris ingin 'mengecapnya' sebagai 'miliknya' tapi, akankah Tao akan menjadi miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Kris menghadapi para 'seme' yang belum mendapatkan Uke, dan para seme yang memang sudah mengincar Tao, karena kepolosannya! KrisTao! ChenMin ChanBaek HunHan KaiDo SuLay , 2Min Mian lama, chap3 is update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tao is MINE**

**Pair **KrisTao HunHan ChenMin SuLay ChanBaek KaiDo!

**Category**Romance Family

**Disclaimer **Their parents Exotic SMent

**Story by Me :)**

**Warning! **OOC YAOI TYPOS! Kalau ga suka couple official di BACK aja :)

**Back sound **_B1A4 - Baby Goodnight_

**Summary: Sifat Tao yang polos dan menggemaskan membuat Kris ingin 'mengecapnya' sebagai 'miliknya' tapi, akankah Tao akan menjadi miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Kris menghadapi para 'seme' yang belum mendapatkan Uke, dan para seme yang memang sudah mengincar Tao, karena kepolosannya!**

.

.

.

.

Suasana damai di Dorm EXO M, mengapa di Dorm EXO M? Ya semua EXO K dan M bergabung di dorm EXO M, memutuskan untuk libur bersama setelah pekerjaan panjang dan pastinya harus ada liburan yang panjang bukan? -.-#Authorkacau#

"Tao" Panggil Chen.

"Ya, gege?" Jawab Tao yang kebetulan mereka pada jarak yang tak jauh, Chen sedang menonton TV duduk di Sofa dan Tao yang sedang berguling-guling ria(?) Di karpet ruang tengah sambil memeluk guling*aigoo*plak.

"Tao, kan beberapa member EXO sudah mendapatkan couple, aku masih belum dapat, memang aku juga sedang mencari uke, jadi-" Chen tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena memang dia tak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah, dan kata-katanya tadi seolah-seolah menjelaskan dia membutuhkan pasangan dan , namun juga sejak tadi dia merasakan aura pembunuh dari belakangnya...

Itu Kris...

"H-halo Kris ge, sedang apa? Lho? Member lain kemana?" Tanyanya basa-basi dia tahu, leader EXO-M ini menyukai lebih tepatnya mencintai dan menyayangi sang magnae EXO-M ini, melebihi batas hyung dan dongsaeng.

"Gege?" Tao segera berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kedua Seme tersebut.

"Tadi Xiumin mencarimu, kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang dingin o.o

"Eh? Be-benarkah? Oke T-Tao lain kali saja ya? Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Kris menatap tajam Chen, dan akhirnya Chen kabur untuk menemui Xiumin.

Tao kembali tidur-tiduran dilantai(?) Dan berguling-guling ria sambil memeluk gulingnya, persis seperti kucing betina yang baru disetubuhi oleh sang kucing jantan*pengalamanauthorliatsendiri#plak*. Kris yang melihat Tao yang menggemaskan ini hanya 'menahan' untuk tidak tiba-tiba melakukan yang iya-iya agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang enggak-enggak#authorerror#

Tunggu! Kris, Tao bukan milikmu dan juga belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa, Uke yang belum memiliki SEME. Dan Kris pun demikian, Tunggu! Jadi mereka sama-sama belum memiliki Seme dan Uke! Dan... Chen, Lay, Suho, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun demikian. Apakah akan ada perasaan yang akan timbul diantara mereka semua? Dan apakah mereka akan mencari yeoja lain? Tapi itu tak mungkin.

'Kemarin D.O "Ditembak" Kai' gumam Kris dalam hati 'Dan tadi kudengar Sehun "jadian" sama Luhan, aish' Jujur, Kris Frustasi dan tak ahli jika dalam soal asmara.

Tanpa disadari Kris, Tao sudah tertidur dengan tenang dilantai(ygberalaskankarpet) sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ya, mereka semua disini dalam satu kamar berdua dan Pas! Pas dalam arti dari posisi seme dan uke(kecuali Hunhan dan SuLay), mengapa mereka tidak jadian saja? Jawabannya karena mereka belum menyadarinya, menyadari perasaan mereka kepada TEMAN sekamarnya sendiri.

Kris menggendong Tao ala Bridal style menuju kamar mereka untuk merayakan malam 'pertama' *plak -Ralat- menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat yang kebetulan ini sudah larut malam ._.

Mari kita lihat kamar-kamar lainnya

.

.

.

.

*kamar HunHan*

"Chagy" panggil Sehun.

"Ne?" Jawab Luhan sambil merapikan beberapa pakaian.

"Chagi sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan kearah Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Packing, untuk minggu depan. Kami akan ke Cina, kau tahu kaAaaah~ Sehunnie" desahnya saat Sehun mengusap dan menjilat ganas tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya ke kasur.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, author ga tau padahal*sokpolos*digeplak*

.

.

.

.

.

*kamar SuLay*

"A-aku menyukaimu Lay, maukah kau menjadi namjachiguku?" Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk Suho dari pada ia di Harkosin(?) Tao. Walaupun dia polos, namun menyiksa iman dan emosi(?).

"..." Lay masih terbengong mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari sang Leader EXO-K ini. Ya, mereka memang sedang bermain jujur berani(readers: emang ada disana?*plak) duduk diatas kasur dan di akhiri oleh pengungkapan perasaan Suho, padahal Lay hanya memberikan pertanyaan 'Kapan hyung terakhir memiliki pacar?' Dan bodohnya Suho menjawab-bukan, lebih tepatnya bertanya.

"Ya! Gege apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kesal Lay sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu, membuat jantung Suho semakin berdebar-debar*aww*. Justru yang ditegur malah melemparkan tatapan yang membuat wanita akan tergila2.

"Saranghae!" Teriak Suho dan berjalan kearah balkon.

"Hey gege! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Lay saat melihat Suho sudah berdiri di Balkon, dia berdiri dan menaiki pagar yang melindungi balkon(?).

"Gegeeee! Turuun!" Teriak Lay berlari hendak akan mendekati Suho namun-

"Jangan mendekat! Sebelum kau menjawab peryataanku! Atau aku akan melompat!" Teriak Suho, tunggu apakah ini saat sang Leader menjadi kekanak-kanakan? Lucu bukan?*nggakjuga*plak.

"Yah! NADO gege! Wo ai ni!" Teriaknya dan secara tak sadar, seseorang mendekapnya, itu Suho.

"..." Bibir mereka saling bertautan, saling menjilat lalu menghisap dan berakhir dengan dorongan dari Lay.

"Gege! Kita bermain jujur berani tapi kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kesal Lay.

"Because..." Suho menjilat tengkuk Lay "I want you now!" Tuntut Suho semakin mendekati Lay sampai tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"Mmmphhhaaah"

.

.

.

Dan Author pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, author masih dibawah umur*plak.

.

.

.

*KamarChanBaek*

Kamar couple ini damai, sangat sepi karena sembari tadi mereka hanya bertatapan-membuang muka-bertatapan lagi-saling tersenyum-pipi merona-membuang muka lagi, terus sampai author bosan -_-. sepertinya Chanyeol telah menemukan Uke yang cocok untuknya, walau sebelumnya ia mengincar Tao.

.

.

.

.

*kamar ChenMin*

Chen kebingungan saat ia akan menemui Xiumin, namun yang ia temui hanya Xiumin yang sudah tertidur dengan tanktop dan celana pendek, memamerkan paha mulus dan putihnya membuat iman chen agak tergoda namun segera ia singkirkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalanya karena yang ia incar untuk menjadi pasangan couplenya yaitu Tao si panda imut nan polos, kepolosannya lah yang membuat Chen tak segan2 akan bisa 'memuaskan' dirinya setiap hari, kejam bukan? Tapi Tao juga imut, itu yang dia sukai.

'Jangan sampai Kris ge tau, bisa diikat aku' jeritnya 'Tapi apa aku bisa mendapat Tao?' Gumamnya kecil sambil menatap roomatenya yang sudah tertidur.

'Aish'

.

.

.

.

*kamarKaiDo*

Tak usah kita bahas yang pasti Dorm EXO akan mendengar suara tangisan bayi beberapa bulan kedepan.#hayoradersmikirapa?#plak

.

.

.

.

*KamarKrisTao*

Kris masih saja menatap Tao yang sudah tertidur sambil memeluk guling bermotif kartun kungfu panda. Saat terjaga dan tidur, muka Tao jauh berbeda, saat terjaga ia sangat manis imut nan polos dan saat tertidur jauh lebih imut dan polosn seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur, ingin sekali Kris memeluknya, menciumnya, memakannya dan merasukinya. Tunggu! MeraSUKI? CIUM? Otak Kris benar-benar diluar kendali saat ini, apa author? -.-

Kris mulai mengelus paha mulus Tao yang memang sebenarnya tertutupi oles selimut. Mendekati dirinya pada wajah imut Tao dan tanpa sadar Kris menicumnya, lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Ngggh" desah Tao, dan akhirnya Tao terbangun.

"Ngggenghh geee" panggilnya, Kris demakin menekan kepala Tao sambil memejamkan matanya, Tao hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan.

"Gege!" Akhirnya Tao sukses terbebas dari 'ciuman panas' Kris dengan mendorong kuat dadanya.

"T-Tao?" Kaget? Pasti, karena nafsu telah menelan kesadaran Kris ._.

"Apa yang gege lakukan, gege mencuri first kiss ku, huwee kalau Tao hamil gimana? Huweee" Tangis Tao, Kris hanya diam Sweatdrop, calon-Uke "̮ ini sangat polos, bahkan author sampai lelah dibuatnya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hehe gomawo yang udah baca, pengennya buat Angst tapi malah gini jadinya gara2 buat ff ini sambil denger musik 'B1A4 - baby Goodnight' jadi kebawa bahagianya -,- dan author lagi fokus pgen bisa dance 'Mama' ga bisa2, betee -_-. **

**Happy ramadhan semuanya :D, bagi yang menjalankannya :).**

**Oke! Mungkin chapter depan akan selesai, dan aku juga akan meneruskan ff ku yang lainnya juga secepatnya :D**

**Back or Review **

**Thankyou! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tao is MINE**

**Pair **KrisTao HunHan ChenMin SuLay ChanBaek KaiDo!

**Category**Romance Family

**Disclaimer **Their parents Exotic SMent

**Story by Me :)**

**Warning! **OOC YAOI TYPOS! Kalau ga suka couple official di BACK aja **:)**

**A/N **Author bingung... Kyknya ceritanya bakal panjang, krna semua couple harus di selesaikan juga... -.- .. Maaf review ada beberapa yang belum aku jawab, mian . . Mian juga ga update kilat, soalnya author sibuk*soksibuk. Sepertinya ... Sepertinya author butuh kamar mandi

**Summary Sifat Tao yang polos dan menggemaskan membuat Kris ingin 'mengecapnya' sebagai 'miliknya' tapi, akankah Tao akan menjadi miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Kris menghadapi para 'seme' yang belum mendapatkan Uke, dan para seme yang memang sudah mengincar Tao, karena kepolosannya!**

Keesokan hari

Pagi di Dorm, D.O masih duduk dilantai kamar mandi, dan disebelahnya tersimpan dengan manis sebuah test pack. D.O masih belum bangun dari posisinya, padahal ia harus menyiapkan sarapan. Suho yang memang dari tadi menunggu D.O didapur, segera berjalan menuju kamar KaiDO.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau didalam?" Tanyanya sambil menggebrak pintu, dasar leader ga tau diri*AuthordihajarSuho*.

Dan yang mengejutkan, hanya ada Kai dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai batang pun!*plak* sehelai benang-pun! Namun hanya bagian bawahnya saja tertutupi oleh selimut yang tebal, sangat tebaal*authorlebay*

"Hei! KAI! Bangun ! Banguun!" Dengan lembutnya Suho menginjak2 tubuh Kai dan akhirnya Kai terbangun, namun mata Kai terbelalak karena yang ia temukan bukan D.O namun Suho! Segera ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun naas Suho dengan sengaja menginjak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai yang polos dan.

BRUK

Kai terjatuh, namun ia berusaha menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Ups" kata Suho sambil menutupi kedua matanya, sambil memasang wajah sok imutnya*plak. Ia takut Kai akan menghajarnya, jadi ia memasang wajah imutnya, walau jelek*plak, walau tampan namun dia imut, namun dia kalah imut sama author*plak, sama Lay maksudnya.

"Hyung!" Kesal Kai sambil menutupi tubuhnya berniat mencari baju namun ide jahil terlintas di Otaknya.

"Hyung, dilihat-lihat hyung manis deh" kata Kai sambil mendekati Suho yang manis menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengangkat kedua tangan Suho yang menutupi wajahnya sontan Suho menatap Kai bingung juga kaget.

"Hyung.. Selagi aku belum sarapan, hyung mau jadi 'sarapan'ku pagi ini?" Bisik Kai dengan suara sexy-nya.

PLAK

Suho terbelalak, Kai meringis, Author sampai gak inget Ranting ff ini*plak. D.O masih berdiri manis diantara mereka sambil memasang wajah manisnya, kini mendekati mulai berbicara.

"KAI AKU HAMIL!" Teriak D.O ditelinga Kai. Sontan membuat Kai dan Suho kaget, kalau Author gak kaget karena Author udah tau*plak.

"HYUNG KELUAR! SIAPKAN SARAPAN!" Teriak D.O didepan wajah Suho.

"INGAT RANTING FF INI AUTHOR PERVERT!" Teriak D.O sambil nodongin testpack kearah author. Ok, abaikan kata2 D.O yang terakhir#plak.

"M-mwo? Aku sendiri? Aku disini tadi ingin mengajakmu membuat sarapan" kata Suho.

"OUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*kamarChanbaek*

Baekhyun terbangun, ia merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang. Dan ia sontak kaget yang memeluknya adalah teman sekamarnya sendiri*kenapakagetya?#plak. Yah memang disini pasangan ini pemalu dan biasanya emang gak tahu malu*digeplakChanbaek* karena saking kagetnya, kepalanya terbentur ujung meja kecil yang memang berdiri manis disebelah tempat tidurnya dan...

BRUK

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan kepala duluan yang jatuh, sontak membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

"Hyung" panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah? Wae?" Baekhyun segera terbangun dan muncullah kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun terbangun dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"A-aku hanya terjatuh saat tertidur, hahahah"

Serr...

Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, saat wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa senti dari wajah manis nan imut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong namun ia sadar... Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, namun matanya terbelalak dan tangannya menangkap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan kaget.

"Hyung kau mimisan! Dan kenapa keningmu mengeluarkan banyak darah!" Kata Chanyeol panik, mata Baekhyun terbelalak, ia baru menyadari jika banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya! Dan keningnya pun sama, Baekhyun yang sendari tadi merasa sakit dikepalanya tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya akhirnya pingsan, darahnya yang banyak itu mengenai piyamanya, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Hyung! Hyung! Bangun!" Panggil Chanyeol, darah semakin deras keluar dari hidung dan keningnya.

Wajah cantik Baekhyun terlihat pucat, segera Chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal style*kyaa*plak* dan segera membawahnya ke Rumah sakit. Tak peduli jika darah Baekhyun mengenai kaus Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah Kai, D.O, Luhan, Sehun, Lay, Suho, Kris, Chen, XiuMin sedang menyantap sarapan masing-masing. Suho merasa kurang, buktinya 3 kursi kosong berada dihadapannya 'siapa yang belum ada?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tao dimana Kris?" Tanya Suho pada Kris, yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah miris.

"Waeyo Kris? Dimana Tao?" Tanya Chen.

"Dia masih diKamar kami, dia menyuruhku tidur diSofa. Dia kesal gara-gara aku menciumnya dan dia bilang kalau nanti hamil bagaimana" kata Kris miris. Para seme hanya bersweatdrop, sang uke tetap meneruskan makannya.

"Kalau Chanyeol dimana?" tanya Luhan, dan Luhan melihat sekilas seorang namja sambil menggendong namja, sambil berlari melewati ruang makan.

"My Chagy, kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada cemburu.

"Hyungdeul! I-itu Chanyeol! Dan seorang namja yang digendongnya, aku yakin itu Baekhyun! Sepertinya mereka akan pergi" kata Luhan menjelaskan dengan memasang ekspresi yang imut dan lucu. Para seme sebenarnya agak nafsu melihat ekspresinya, namun segera Sehun menatap mereka semua tajam seolah mengatakan 'berhenti-menatap-Chagiku-seperti-itu' dan memberikan deathglare.

"Ah! Aku dapat pesan, katanya Chanyeol akan ke rumah sakit! Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan!" Kata Suho, semua hanya menatap cemas ukenya masing-masing. Lho? Uke? Memang hanya HunHan dan KaiDo saja kan ya.g jadian? Jangan lupakan SuLay juga!

Tok tok..

"Sebentar" kata Suho, meninggalkan ruang makan. Dan ia melihat siapakah yang ada di depan pintu dorm EXO.

"Taemin? Minho?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*kamar KrisTao*

"Chagy buka pintunya..." Kata Kris sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar KrisTao.

Dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka.

"Chagy?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Tao.

"Gege!" Panggil Tao.

"T-Tao aku bisa menjelaskan" katanya sambil berlutut pada Tao.

"Wo ai ni Gege!" Ucap Tao, Kris membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tbc dulu ya hahaha, maaf ya readers.. Ceritanya jadi melancong gini, harusnya KrisTao kenapa jadi ChanBaek juga ikut ya? Tapi tyak apa deh, maaf juga SuLay dan ChenMin jg ga ada di bagian ini, tapi apakah aku telah memenuhi keinginan readers? :D*plak**

**Mian kalau ceritanya makin gak seru .**

**Tapi aku akan update secepatnya chap 3 nanti! (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thankyou for read**

**Back?**

**Review?**

**Thankyou :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tao is MINE**

**Pair **KrisTao HunHan ChenMin SuLay ChanBaek KaiDo!

**Category**Romance Family

**Disclaimer **Their parents Exotic SMent

**Story by Me :)**

**Warning! **OOC YAOI TYPOS! Kalau ga suka couple-nya di BACK aja **:)**

**A/N **Maaf bgt baru update soalnya kali ini author punya kesempatan buat nerusin ff ini. Masih ragu pokoknya g tau kenapa, Author UNMOOD bgt nih... sedih aja karena sesuatu, hiks... Happy reading~.

**Summary Sifat Tao yang polos dan menggemaskan membuat Kris ingin 'mengecapnya' sebagai 'miliknya' tapi, akankah Tao akan menjadi miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Kris menghadapi para 'seme' yang belum mendapatkan Uke, dan para seme yang memang sudah mengincar Tao, karena kepolosannya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUGH

Kris mengerang pelan, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lantai matanya terbelalak mendapati Tao berdiri dihadapannya. _Ternyata hanya mimpi_ ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah rupanya.

"Tao" kata Kris sambil mendongak keatas menatap Tao.

"Ini sudah pagi, segera gege, cepat makan sarapannya atau sarapannya dihabiskan oleh Xiumin gege" kata Tao singkat sambil melenggang pergi ke Dapur.

"Yakk! Kau pikir **serakus** itu! Aku bukan perut karet!" Teriaknya dari arah dapur.

"Huft" Kris menghela nafas berat, sepertinya sangat sulit sekali baginya mengucapkan '_Wo ai ni_' padahal mereka sering sekali bertemu dalam arti berhadapan seperti tadi, kenapa Kris tidak langsung mengucapkan '_Wo ai ni_' itu mudah kan?

"Gege" bisik Tao pelan pada dirinya sendiri mengintip Kris dari dapur saat melihat punggung Kris berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan!" teriak semua member yang ada disitu.

"Dimana Kai dan D.O? dan bukankah kemarin Minho dan Taemin kesini" tanya Kris sambil meminum kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri#miris#plak.

"Kai dan D.O pulang kerumah keluarga mereka, pertama Kai dan D.O pergi kerumah keluarga D.O dan kemudian pergi kerumah keluarga Kai, untuk memberi persetujuan Taemin dan Minho mencari Kai tetapi aku bilang mereka pulang jadinya pulang lagi deh~. Dan jika disetujui mereka akan menikah, enak tidak Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil menyuapi Sehun.

**BRUUSSH**

Kris menyemburkan kopi-nya kehadapannya dan pasti yang duduk dihadapannya akan terkena muncratan(?)nya. Sehun menatap Kris datar, berusaha mengelap kopi yang tadi Kris semburkan padanya, Luhan yang kaget segera mengambil tisu dan segera membersihkan air kopi yang mengenai wajah tampan#hoek*plak Sehun.

"Yak Hyung! Wajahku yang sudah tampan ini jadi kotor kan!" protes Sehun.

"Me-menikah?! Yang benar saja?!" kata Kris kaget sambil mengambil sandwich.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, sudah aku bersihkan mukamu masih saja marah-marah" kata Luhan sambil mengelap wajah Sehun dengan pelan-pelan#aww.

"Ah.. hyung kalau kau begitu terus lama-lama aku jadi ingin memakanmu..~" goda Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi manja juga pervert =_=.

"Hei kalian ini" kata Suho menenangkan, jangan sampai tiba-tiba rate ff ini berubah jadi M hanya gara-gara mereka, ini masih bulan puasa ya readers :D#plak. Tapi dengan santainya Lay bergelayut manja ditangan Suho dan mencium pipi Suho secepat kilat.

"Kenapa gak disini juga?" tanya Suho sambil memonyongkan(?) bibirnya, Lay hanya tertawa kecil dan menampar keras wajah Suho.

"_Aku masih kesal padamu_" katanya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kris hanya terbengong melihat salah satu couple ini. Jika saja Tao seperti itu, dia lebih memilih dicuekki(?) oleh Tao dibandingkan oleh SuLay tadi, harapan kosong~ ;w;

"Bibir mulusku~" histeris Suho, Kris, HunHan dan ChenMin hanya sweatdrop.

"Aww so sweet" komentar Chen "Mereka miris sekali 'kan Tao?" tanya Chen pada Tao yang berada disampingnya, Xiumin yang sedang memakannya langsung menatap mereka datar.

"Ne gege" kata Tao sambil menatap roti sandwichnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimasak.

"Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Dia hanya kecapekan, dan juga daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Sekarang ia demam, makanya aku ingin membuatkan bubur untuknya" kata Chanyeol sambil menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat bubur.

"_**Memang kau bisa**_?" tanya mereka semua kecuali Suho dan Tao.

"Tentu saja! aku sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun hyung!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

'_Bertanya bagaimana jika Baekhyun sakit_?' mereka semua kebingungan namun mereka segera kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Diam-diam Tao menatap Kris yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tatapan sendu. '_Gege, apa kau tak mendengarnya?_' tanyanya dalam hati sambil menggigit sendoknya yang membuat dirinya terkesan imut.

"Kyaa Tao kau imut sekali" kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Tao yangg memang tak sengaja melihat Tao yang sedang bersedih namun sangat imut dimata mereka =_=.

"Hyaa! Sakit gege!" kata Tao berusaha menjauhkan diri dari cubitan-cubitan HunHan.

"Kyaa benar dia imut sekali" kali ini giliran ChenMin mencubit pipi Tao dan saat Tao melihat kearah Kris, Kris sudah tidak ada disana dan terlihat punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh dari ruang makan.

'_Gege.. bukan itu maksudku!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus mundar-mandir(?) berjalan didepan pintu kamar HunHan, bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya ini? Sehun dalam keadaan pingsan juga polos karena ulahnya, dan beberapa bercak darah juga 'sesuatu' yang berceceran di seprei kasurnya. Ia bingung bagaimanapun disaat itu ia memang sedang kehilangan kendali, maaf author tidak mendeskripsikannya lebih dalam lagi karena author terlalu polos#plak.

"Hyungie maafkan aku~~" katanya berkali-kali namun saat ia akan mengunci pintu tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya paksa dan...

**DUAK**

Pintu kamar Sehun mencium kepala Sehun yang memang akan mengunci pintu tersebut(?) dan muncullah sang Leader EXO M.

"Chanyeol-ah apa Baek-" Perkataan Kris sempat terputus saat yang ia masuki bukan kamar yang ditempati BaekYeol namun HunHan dan melihat Sehun yang mengerang kesakitan yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan posisi terlentang Luhan yang hanya terbaluti selimut.

"Ups salah kamar mian" kata Kris kembali menutup pintu kamar HunHan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... bagaimana buburnya Baekkie hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun sempat terkaget.

"Mmm..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan, ia sangat gugup kali ini walau sebenarnya rasa buburnya tak terlalu enak =_=#_poor_Yeol*plak. Chanyeol terus menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulut Baekhyun sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Aku kenyang" kata Baekhyun mengambil segelas susu yang dibawakan Chanyeol dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hyung harus habiskan! Aku tak mau hyung sakit lagi, aku lebih memilih aku saja yang sakit" kata Chanyeol sambil memakan bubur yang dibuatkan untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Kau lapar Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan bubur merasuki mulutnya, TRANSFER(?) bubur!#plak. Ia hanya pasrah dan menelan semua bubur itu, setelah lama dalam posisi mencium Baekhyun Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Habis kan" kata Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu dan melihat seseorang namja tinggi yang menatapnya shock.

"K-Kris hyung?" kata Baekhyun kaget, Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" tanya Chanyeol kasar.

"Sejak Baekhyun berkata 'kenyang" kata Kris datar sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"HAH?!" Seru mereka bersamaan, Chanyeol segera memukul Kris dengan guling dan Baekhyun yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan Chanyeol.

"A-Ampun, habisnya kalian terlalu asik berdua!" kata Kris sambil, dan akhirnya Kris lolos keluar dari kamar ChanBaek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang tak berpihak padaku" kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan author jika sial#plak kata Kris sambil menidurkan dirinya disofa Ruang TV dan mulai pergi kealam mimpi.

Tak sadar sejak tadi Tao sedang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, berguling-guling diatas karpet diruang TV sambil memeluk gulingnya tiba-tiba menabrak sofa dan Kris yang sempat merasa seseorang menarik kakinya akhirnya terjatuh dari sofa*kokbisa#plak.

"Aduh!" kata Kris mengerang kesakitan namun ia merasakan menimpa sesuatu yang empuk#authorpervert.

"Ge... gege" panggil seorang yang tertimpa oleh Kris.

"T-Tao?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf udah tbc lagi, berhubung author sangat lelah...**

**Kemarin Author mandi susu di salon ******** dan dengan cerobohnya author kepeleset di Bathtub jadinya betis author bengkak sampai biru, jadinya author sakit kalau kelamaan duduk, mian ya... hehe#malahcurhat.**

**Pokoknya buat Chanyeol hyung disana GWS dan Lay hyung harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak berdarah#ngomongapaan#**

**Mereka kasian, Author hampir nangis ngedenger kabar mereka, padahal author denger kabar dari Uke author waktu pulang bukber disekolah ToT, awalnya marah-marah gaje kirain mereka jadi couple taunya... pkoknya untuk semua member BOYBAND dan GIRLBAND didunia ini diberi keselamatan sekalian orang-orang didunia ini yang walaupun orang yang membenci author, amin! (u.u)#kebiasaanAuthorsenengDo'ainOrangLain ketimbang diri sendiri#plak :D**

**Mudah-mudahan cerintanya seru ya walau agak gaje ToT**

**Maafkan author karena pikiran lagi kacau jadi gini alurnya**

**Dan author ga sengaja nemu FS, mudah-mudahan banyak FS disekolah author deh amin! ,Ehehe :)**

**Back? Or Review?**

**Thanyou for read :D**


End file.
